Mistress of Death's Final Shot
by Kerria Flower
Summary: Because there are three Hallows and eleven aspects of death, she is doomed to live and die 11 times before her true death. She was Calla Potter first, and then...she's lived many lives regardless of gender. She keeps only what she's learned. Now, she is reborn as Sawada Tsunayoshi's twin sister Juna. How will having an estranged sister who knows too much make things different?
1. Chapter 1

The Girl With Many Lives

She is no ordinary girl.

She is the Master of Death.

Its a cursed status.

Upon owning all three, sure, she lived while earning her just rewards after 18 years of hell from the cradle to the beginning of her adulthood.

However, when she died, she met Death for the first time.

He tells her that she has managed to gather all three Hallows, something no wizard has ever accomplished since a millennia and half ago and she is the first witch to touch all three which is what he means by 'gathering' it. As a result, she is cursed to live and die 11 more times based on the Aspects of Death in which how most people die. Accidents. Time. Illness. Madness. Intoxication. Loneliness. Despair. Destruction. Sacrifice. Stagnation. and Rage. She is destined to die eleven more times in such manner, plus she gets to keep one Hallow which will be within her soul until her true death. He made her pick. Immense magic represented by the wand, Seeing Spiritual Entities represented by the stone, or make her invisible by the cloak.

Calla chose the cloak without hesitation.

Death laughed in amusement.

'You are truly Ignotus' descendant!' he laughed. 'You chose wisely as he did! Congratulations!' now this stunned Calla. 'Had you chosen two others, you would die in nasty ways per aspect with Time being the only good way to die. But as you have chosen the Cloak, you have the power to die on your own terms eleven times! By aging or sacrifice, knowing your personality...' he mused thoughtfully in a thinking pose to match. 'What made you choose it though?'

'Its all I have left of my family and considering my past, I'm as attached as a leech to mementos of my family as I know little of my parents.' said Calla with a weak smile. 'I hope that in my next lives...I get to have what I long wanted...things humans take for granted, I wanted.'

'Indeed, they do do that. Human nature and all.' said Death wryly. 'Well, off you go, Mistress of Death! I wonder who's the next person to inherit the curse? Hope they're as smart as you! Hehehehe!' he cackled as he sent her off to her next life as she wanted.

She became Nova Terra(she had to be real smart as its a bad mix of corruption and alien threats). Genesis Rhapsodos(this was one life she was furious with. Literally). Squall Leonhart(she pretended 'he's asexual with zero interest in women whatsoever). Princess Garnet til Alexandrox XVII(she fell in love with Zidane, and she was lucky he's the kind of man she wanted in her first-ever marriage). Ash Ketchum(boy her life here is FUN and adventure personified). Alluka Zoldyck(her family is...weird. And she hides her 'other self' as a secret that only Killua knows, the only brother 'he' ever likes). After these other worlds she wound up back in Earth as Furinji Shizuha(she died from betrayal while protecting her baby girl). Cammy White(she lived a hard nasty life with a well-earned ending and wound up adopting the other Dolls so she never saw the need for marriage). Kasumi of the Mugen Tenshin Clan(she became heiress because she trained differently as the Kuremisago Kunoichi Training was MORE effective). Seragaki Aoba(in this life, fellow BOYS are in love WITH her, giving a new healthy respect for Fujoshis since she lived their wet dreams, and she really cares for the men she met even if her lover is Koujaku and she was willing to endure anal sex since he really loves her), and in her eleventh and final life, she decided she wants a twin brother this time and asked it of Death since she finds the idea interesting.

'I'll have to talk to Life about that.' said Death. 'I already chose your next life and you want to be in a set of twins this time?'

'Yah. Of course, I be the sister!' Calla grinned.

'Well, I'll see if Life will agree...'

Well, Calla's request was granted as she was born to the Sawada Family.

However, she wasn't lucky this time.

'Twins?!' she heard an old man gasped out.

'Yeah, I got twins! One boy and one girl.'

'...Iemitsu, my last son Federico has died.' the old man sighed. 'Its already bad enough Tsunayoshi will be the one to inherit the famiglia or be yet another murder victim, I fear for your daughter. At least, hide her away.'

'Y-you're not suggesting...'

'That you give her up? If I have to suggest it.' said the old man gloomily. 'At least, protect your daughter from the reach of the Mafia. Tsunayoshi will be alright...and who knows how strong your daughter is in Flames so we have to know if she'll be sealed or not.'

"Bloody heeeell?!" and her father agreed too easily?!

In her anger, she checked to see if she has some sort of power to protect herself this time as she does NOT retain the powers she's gained, only knowledge.

She found her power. A beautiful Orange flame that she suppressed by her own will. She was 'so weak' they didn't need to seal her...and she was dropped in an orphanage. Her mother Sawada Nana made to forget she ever had twins.

She'll remember this!

Her name was Juna. A name that means 'Pure Love'.

However, while she suppressed her flames as she grew up, there were times she has to 'let go' once in a while as she was adopted by a wealthy family, becoming Kagamine Juna and taken to Tokyo.

Her step-parents are politically-engaged by their families.

The problem?

The father is sterile. This was why they searched for ahem, a child worthy of the name Kagamine even if she won't be heir. Some relative would be. While in the safety of the estate, she released her suppressed flames to relax, and bid her time. Considering she's gone to school oh-so-many times, she breezed through her lessons with everyone thinking she's a prodigy. She's so prodigious that it was decided that she is the next family head when the current one steps down to retire. Her family is involved in business, things she's familiar with as November Terra.

However, she was odd that she was in self-imposed physical training, asking for this and that for her training in her area of the mansion...while using computers to hack to locate her birth family.

She found them in Namimori when she was nine...and they have a property in the nearest town by it. She 'decided' to spend her summer there...to go see her twin. Like a true ninja, she paid him a visit in the night when she was sure her father isn't around. It was around nine when Tsuna was getting ready for bed...and he found a girl that looks like him with a hime hairstyle. She was dressed like a wealthy girl.

'W-who are you?' he stammered out nervously. Her brother seems like a nervous wreck/coward for some reason...and he has flames like her but unlike hers where she willingly suppresses it, his was locked away and it was a recent job.

'Someone important.' Juna smiled as she approached him, activating her flames in her finger behind her back. With a flaming finger, tapped his forehead, and she poured her Flames in to remove the seal, and fixed the damages done.

'It feels nice...' Tsuna sighed blissfully as her flames caressed his body like he was a child on his mom's arms. 'Its so warm...'

'It should be...I gave you back what was denied to you.' Juna told him with a smile and she gave him a notebook. 'Follow everything in this notebook. Once you are done, burn it. Do not let anyone see it. Its yours alone.' she instructed him as Tsuna took the notebook from her. 'One day, we will meet again...hopefully you're strong enough to face me. By then, you'll learn who I am.' she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. 'I love you.'

That caused him to blush.

'E-ehhhh?!' he squeaked as Juna left, disappearing as a ninja should. 'S-she loves me...b-but we just met!'

Tsuna looked at the notebook...

Everything was written in hiragana with very few kanji for emphasis. And he has to start as young as possible.

'...she sure is asking a lot of me...but I'll meet her again when I became strong.' he swore. He doesn't know when she'll come back...

A girl who resembled him.

A girl who said she loves him.

A girl who wants him to be strong.

He decided to do it, to become strong for the mystery girl who loves him since because he was a no-good, he had no friends. Only bullies. He didn't want to disappoint her in fear of losing her too.

He became a ninja for her as well, learning ninjutsu from her.

However, having a twin sister who's into yaoi given her past life, she basically gave him Kuremisago Kunoichi Training as well as Shadaloo Martial Arts and decided to fuck with the Mafia by making her brother look good to boys.

Poor Tsuna doesn't know.

However, another mindscrew was he fell in love with the memory of the mysterious girl, and dedicated all he's doing to her. He excelled in classes and P.E and no longer clumsy. He never looked at any girl despite kids his age being in the puppy-love stage.

Juna never knew how her twin interpreted her words...


	2. Chapter 2

The Fostered Lady, the Reluctant Heir and Seeds of Doubt

Years later...

Juna is a Second Year Student in an Elite School.

She never struggled in school while her peers struggled to maintain a certain average in all their subjects. The average must be 85 minimum. She's a perfect student in grades, P.E, and the President of the Culinary Club.

She's also a prim and proper lady speaking in formal Japanese. Given her reputation and status as the genius of her (foster)family, she was well-respected by her peers. However in her family, she EARNED her spot there. She was an eyesore to her jealous stepcousins whose parents constantly compared them to her, a fledgling girl who's more capable than actual Kagamine offspring. Her only allies were her foster grandparents who were more her parental figures while even her foster parents are distant to her because of her father's reproductive lacking.

Due to her 'prodigiousness', she was tutored in as many subjects as her gleeful foster grandparents could while giving her time to train in martial arts as she wanted. So for her entire childhood, it was study-study-study. As many subjects as possible that her workload was more than that of a certain red-haired guy playing Basketball and she started working at age 11 and involved in Stock Markets. The only time she left home, was when she's a Middle Schooler or if there's any social parties everyone must attend. So the kids know the other kids who may be future business partners if you made great relationships with them. She succeeded for the most part as she was never judgmental. She has loads of friends while her foster cousins chose select peers they liked. Idiots.

By dissing the people they disliked based on looks and first impressions, you could lose future possibilities, allies and connections in the future. The people they dissed could very well turn out the people you'd need one day. A mindset her grandparents approved which is why on an adults-only-meeting, her own opinion was remarked upon according to her grandmother. And in their society, first impressions LAST.

For now, she has other worries.

A stupid yet another social gala she really doesn't want to go to, but important nonetheless. She knows full well what to expect even if Japanese Socialites have different rules from Old Family rules.

Granted, she's made many peers, as lots of young men and women wanted to talk to the genius of the Kagamine Family, therefore in their eyes, she's intellectually competent and she never disappoints. She's never embarrassed herself so far as one slip, it'll be held against you for life. She also has to deal with foreigners as she is very multi-lingual, and had to translate for her family oh-so-many-times that even she has paperwork after school, while doing it alongside the Family Head!

Because of her, its now a requirement that all Kagamine Children must be very fluent in Western Languages that their business partners know, and because she works, she's wealthy on her own and has her own bank account. She works hard to prepare for the day she disappears when the necessity comes. Why she's her own multi-millionaire and she damn-well earned it. Her wealth is equal to over 525 million yen, roughly 4 million in British Pounds and for her, that's not enough, dammit. Call her greedy but she's merely ensuring herself financially and she's the wealthiest Under-20 Kagamine and she made sure her accounts cannot be hacked into.

And at a young age, she cemented her position already. She is definitely the next family head.

Due to her messed-up final life, she clung onto good memories of her previous lives and her grandparents to keep her sane.

She resented that old man and this life's father.

She WILL make them pay.

She checks on her brother every summer in secret. His progress in school, his training...everything.

He also has a...friend(?) in the form of Hibari Kyoya who's his sparring buddy. Technique means nothing if you don't have experience using it after all, and its all good.

She leaves letters in his underwear drawer on the first day of summer, encouraging him and telling him new things he could do.

Watching her twin from afar gives her hope that she at least has family to look forward to when she decided to disappear one day from the Kagamine Household.

But if she does, she has nowhere to come back to. Her mother's memory of her was erased and Tsuna has no idea he has a sister. The only ones who know she exists as a Sawada, was the old man, and her father.

Then again, she's good at living on her own, isn't she?

And she can always work as an assassin again.

xxx

Around the final week of first semester, she had to save a girl from getting run over and said girl tried to save a kitten from being run over.

'That, was reckless and not a really good idea.' Juna sighed. 'The correct way is grabbing the kitty while running instead of being frozen stiff after getting the cat.' she gently chided. 'Had you kept running, you'd at least get a broken leg. But had you stayed still...you're dead or dead-on-arrival to the hospital.'

'...its OK.' said the purple-haired girl softly, cradling her cat in her arms. 'At least my cat cares for me when my own parents don't. Its the only one who'll miss me when I'm gone.' bowing politely, the girl left with her cat.

'That girl...' Juna frowned in concern.

She knows full well the pain of never knowing love from parents/family.

She could relate.

xxx

But one day, through her twin bond, she felt distress come autumn. And its night time and raining. The first time was when her brother and some boys rushed a little boy to the hospital. She then tracked her brother home, only to find her blasted father there.

Her blood boiled.

She checked on Tsuna's flames when he slept. It's still OK. Good. But she keeps it well-oiled and maintained all the same without getting detected. She then went to her brother's friends' houses. In their sleep, she awakened their powers and did the same thing like she did her brother. She even checks on others during lunch break. The benefits of teleporting indeed. But Hibari Kyoya is so damn sharp she really has to wait for him to be in deep sleep before doing him too.

Upon using teleport the next night, she came to a distance away to see her brother with some boys in one corner, and adults in another corner...and two boys fighting while at risk from becoming ground meat from the turbines. Her brother was desperately calling for a boy called Gokudera to stop because he was more important to him than 'the ring'. She knew at once that the men on the other side, are mafioso. And her brother's entry into that life has begun.

It clear that while they indeed trained, her brother is too kind-hearted...and ill-prepared for this, and the mafia are obviously rushing him.

Most likely, her father.

And that baby in the house is no baby either.

And considering the technique he is training her brother in...

That's useful!

But she went to see him alone. Considering Tsuna is alone after Gokudera's fight, she met with him again on the school roof.

'You!' he gasped out. She's all grown up and tall. And looks like him still but much more feminine than he at least. And like last he saw her she was in cute pajamas. But as a teenager, she's wearing clothes befitting a wealthy girl.

'I came here to see you when I sensed your distress, dismay and grief. And what I saw...I don't like at all.' Juna told him, shaking her head. 'You are deliberately made to be ill-prepared.'

'D-deliberately...?' Tsuna stammered out fretfully.

'What has that baby told you about the Mafia? What has your father told you about the Mafia? Its so we can get to the bottom of this.' Juna told him.

'W-well, what about Omerta?'

'That's only if you're telling another mafioso. I am not a mafioso. That is the loophole in that stupid rule.' Juna told him. 'That will only change if I joined the mafia which I never will.' her brother stared at her before gulping.

'Well...all I know is that I'm the next successor because the ninth's sons all died, Reborn said I had no choice...then I met Gokudera-kun. He was made to fight me for the right to be tenth on pretense under Reborn's orders but I defeated him with what you taught me and since then he swore loyalty to me and a tad too overprotective...and Kyoya's possessive with me too since we're friends and rivals for years...then Yamamoto became my friend after I convinced him not to commit suicide. He's in the same class as us. At that day, Gokudera-kun wasn't with me because he went to re-stock on Dynamite...and to think I thought I told him to never use Dynamite ever again. I gave him a copy of all I know for crying out loud...and I gave a copy to Yamamoto too. That was a month after I was sure we finally became friends. Reborn know full well I'm self-training because of my childhood of bully victim history and he approves but he never told me anything more about the Mafia. So I had to ask Gokudera-kun when its just us but all he knows is Hierarchy, Omerta, and being a Freelancer as he was never in a famiglia before.'

'Then after that, its Lambo, a 5 years old...hitman...' Tsuna spoke of hitman as if he was ill.

'Toddlers cannot be hitmen!' Juna sputtered in disbelief.

'And that's a toddler who knows how to use guns and grenades.' said Tsuna wryly. Juna gaped at him, slack-jawed. 'I met more hitmen after that. Gokudera's sister Bianchi who uses Poison Cooking...its literally food that can melt and slice anything other than poisoning the eater and it always looks gross. You'd have to see to believe.' Tsuna chuckled. 'Then there's Trident Shamal who's now posing as the school nurse under Vongola's payroll. He assassinates by having mosquitoes he controls infected with a lethal disease inject you and its all over. And I never tell Reborn where I get my training ideas from. There's no way I can betray you since its yours to begin with. I also made Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto swear. Kyoya-kun knows this for years since we met so he still has his copy on him. Then I gave a copy to Sasagawa-oniisan as well after this spring...as anonymous of course.'

'I see...you're not alone anymore.' Juna smiled. 'But still, you know so little about the Mafia...and what is your father's position?'

'Well, he's the Head of CEDEF...the External Advisor to the Vongola Boss...'

And Tsuna saw a murderous look on his twin's face.

For Juna, this was too damn familiar to her liking. She lived it after all.

'...something wrong?'

'I see where this is going...' said Juna coldly. 'Tsuna...you are deliberately made to know little to nothing just so your father can control your actions as boss as being your so-called Advisor. You are no more than a puppet to Vongola. Upon your bosshood, your decisions are not truly yours, but that of your father's. He'll pressure you into doing things you may or may not agree with under the words 'for the good of Vongola' or 'for the greater good' even if it means losing what's important to you. This means in reality, he'll be pulling the strings behind you. Through you, he will be the true Vongola Boss while you're just a public figurehead.' she said to his horror.

'What?!'

'That is why...choose the Advisor you would like by your side. Gokudera-kun, while ideal, is too influenced by those ranking above him as it was thanks to them he finally got a family to stay with, and a kindhearted boss he would gladly live for so he owes them a debt and that means doing things for them behind your back in a bid to repay them. He is therefore compromised. Kyoya-kun on the other hand...is ideal. Or Yamamoto-kun. One of them can be your External Advisor. At least you can be sure that they will be true Advisors. Not someone controlling you like a puppet figurehead. Does Kyoya-kun know you're in the Mafia?'

'He does...' Tsuna choked out, in dismay. 'That's why he tries to attack Reborn and Gokudera-kun each chance he gets. But while I'm protecting Gokudera-kun, Reborn is fair game. But still...this is disturbing...I'm just...a puppet?' he stammered out shakily.

'That's my opinion at least.' said Juna, crossing her arms. 'But we'll wait and see. If Reborn still doesn't teach you about Vongola by the time Junior High or your High School ends, you better start doubting and start forming your own ideas with your friends by your side.' she sighed. 'Tsuna, you are a kind-hearted gentle boy. That is your true strength. That is why your friends chose you because they know you care. Let them protect you and care for you as you do them. They will help you through this all. Perhaps it'll do you good if you talk to Kyoya-kun about this since he is your first and closest friend.' she advised. 'And finally...why are two groups fighting for rings...?'

Needless to say, Juna face-palmed.

Inner Conflicts are always a bitch.

xxx

Tsuna went home that day after school.

He wasn't sure if he can still look at Reborn now but for now he endures while in deep thought.

Before bed, he wrote a letter to Hibari and put it under his bed's blanket before teleporting back home.

He slept with disturbed thoughts.

"I have to get strong...I won't be a puppet with no choice. I have to get strong with everyone soon...while we still have time."

When he needed her, she comes indeed.

All he has to do, is think hard that he wanted to see her and she appeared.

'You need me again, Tsuna?' Juna asked her brother kindly.

'Will you tell me who you are?' Tsuna asked her hopefully. 'I've been thinking of you for a long time now.' he said with a slight blush. 'Its hard to forget a girl telling me of all people they love me when at that time, nobody wanted anything to do with 'no-good Tsuna'...they'd sooner make my life miserable through bullying until you saved me.' Juna knew what to blame. The Flame Sealing. Somehow, the flames are connected to their bodies and lives. Since Tsuna was denied of his flames, his reputed cosmic-joke-level clumsiness and poor performance in school must be related.

'When the Ring Battles are over...I'll tell you who I am. Until then, find someone you can truly trust who will not betray you. I will meet you at the hospital roof of this town when all this is over and be sure it's just you. How many more fights to go?'


	3. Chapter 3

A Night of Reveal

At home...Juna sighed. She has to wait four more days.

She continues to watch as its the Rain Battle next, Yamamoto Takeshi VS Superbi Squalo. Really? His name means 'Prideful Shark'? Then there's Chrome Dokuro and Mammon...she was eavesdropping(she could not watch as its in the damn gym) on the roof while fully-suppressed...and it was a case she would have to ask Tsuna when her brother is finally alone.

What she heard about Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukuro, this was a case she must take note of. Chrome was the girl she once saved from her death.

She would visit Chrome soon in private. The stuff she gave Tsuna(who shared with his male friends) are edited Kunoichi Training but 5 times the work of one just so the boys can remain slim and slender, but toned and trim as boys should be. Chrome would gain full kunoichi training from her, diet included.

xxx

On Hibari's night...

There's an unexpected surprise package.

An old man stuffed into a robot!

However, when he held up a finger coated in flames...

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror, all affection for the old man gone, replaced with rage.

 _'Tsuna, never let anyone touch your forehead with fire on their fingers. Ever. Yes I did touch you that way but that was to remove your Seal that was applied in the same way. I did it when we were nine years old.' came Juna's warning._

'EVERYONE GET AWAY!' Tsuna burst out as he backed off fast, so his friends followed his example.

'J-Juudaime?' Gokudera gawked at his boss who only had nothing but anger on his usually-kind expressions.

'It was you...' Tsuna swore. 'That person was right all along...you made my life hell for two damn years!' he burst out in accusation.

'Tsuna? What's going on?' Yamamoto blurted out, absolutely confused.

'He sealed me away as a child!' Tsuna snarled. 'The result of that was two years of hell! My body and mind suffered grossly because of him! Get away from him! You'll experience a hell you don't deserve if he touches your forehead with that flame!'

'You knew about the seal...but we did it to protect you...' the old man wheezed out his explanation.

'BULLSHIT!' Tsuna roared as images of his childhood flashed in his mind. 'You're not the one who suffered a body beyond your control! You're not the one who suffered mental damage! And you're not the one who lived the life of a pariah because of such a body either you piece of shit!' the others looked surprised at his language of choice, and things they never knew about him. 'To protect me?! Fuck you! You ruined my life for two years until that person saved me! If that person never came, I would have wound up dying on my own for how my body was back then! I would have died years ago because of you!'

'Now that's a surprising reveal!' Xanxus roared in glee. 'Vongola really doesn't have a good track record with their heirs, don't they?'

'And I'm to succeed this guy who made my life a cosmic joke? You can have the stupid rings!' and Tsuna stormed off.

'Tsuna! Wait!' Reborn barked out his orders warningly but Tsuna still went off angrily. 'Tsuna!'

'...Hibari, what happened to Juudaime as a child?' Gokudera asked Hibari who looked on stonily.

'...he could not control his body. To an ignorant outsider, they'll think he's just impossibly clumsy and stupid with the mentality of someone with Alzheimer's.' Hibari told them. 'He lost count on how many times he fell down the stairs or trip on even flat surfaces. He lost count on how many days and weeks he couldn't learn anything new. He lost count how many times his peers bullied him maliciously simply because they could, and simply because he's no-good Tsuna years ago and everyone had the right to bully him. His belongings vandalized, stolen or destroyed-sometimes in front of him, cruel pranks, you name it they've done it. Even worse, his own mother didn't believe him at the time so he just plain gave up on the world and on this town until he met me at the bridge east of town. I was exploring that day since I just moved in. He was _trying to end his life as he was in the pits of despair by jumping off the bridge_.' nobody saw that coming.

'So yes, if it wasn't for ME, Vongola will never have any heirs left and die with you. You yourself killed him slowly. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. Psychologically. And his own mother never listened nor supported him, who never once supported her own child in his hard times. I barely managed to convince him that day. But all of a sudden, some time later, he got better. He lost that clumsiness and became normal again. He wouldn't tell me how because he had no idea how to explain it and now he said someone saved him.'

His listeners all gasped in disbelief.

'So yes, its right for him to resent this old man and that woman he calls mother. She never believed him and was never there when he needed her in those two years.' and Hibari also left, running after his friend.

'I-is that so...I didn't know...' the old man choked in dismay. 'Tsunayoshi...I'm so sorry...' he lamented in grief.

Reborn never saw this coming. At all. So did Dino, Romario and the other teenagers.

But who was the one who saved him?

Five minutes later, Dino's phone beeped.

He looked to see mail from Hibari.

Meet us at the hospital rooftop. Alone.

xxx

Hospital...

'Who are we waiting for here, Tsuna?' Hibari asked his parter when Dino finally arrived.

'We're waiting...for her. The one who saved me and gave me a new life.' said Tsuna. 'She...she was also the first person outside that house who told me she loves me,' this got Hibari and Dino staring at him. 'Even though I never met her before. She supported me in hard times and she kept me going. She gave me back my life by unsealing me. She would sometimes appear in my room...or send me letters, hiding them in my underwear drawer...she first appeared after the day I met Kyoya.'

'Y-you don't think she's a ghost, do you?' Dino asked his 'little brother' nervously.

'That's mean!' a girl complained in her echoing voice...and she appeared before them, floating about six feet in the air and dressed in pajamas. Dino and Hibari can only STARE as the girl looks like Tsuna. A female mirror copy of him. She slowly descended till her bare feet touched the ground.

'Will you tell me who you are now...after all these years?' Tsuna asked Juna hopefully.

'Tsuna...we are conveniently in a hospital.' Juna smiled sadly. 'Did you bring what I asked you to?'

'Y-yeah...two syringes...' Tsuna took out two syringes still in their packs.

'Tsuna...I am Juna.' said Juna, spelling her name in the air in kanji. 'I'm your younger twin sister.' three pairs of eyes widened from disbelief from that bomb.

'S-s-s-sister?! B-but I'm an only child!' Tsuna choked out.

'That's what the syringes are for.' said Juna sadly. 'For Don Cavallone to secretly do a DNA Analysis on us after I tell you, and your most trusted everything.' she said as Tsuna shakily looked at the syringes he prepared beforehand and for the man in question to gape. 'We are twins as you can see...and I was born with an Eidetic Memory. My first memory is knowing right off the bat what our father is because he talked with an old man about separating us both, and made mother forget she bore twins. The only motherly thing I ever got from her was my name, Juna. When I learned how to talk, I understood what were the audible memories I had since I was born. I lived in an orphanage for many years, until I was adopted by the Kagamine Family in Tokyo. Its also where Chrome Dokuro used to live.'

'Father hoped that by being away from the Sawada Family and therefore the Mafia, he hoped I'll have a normal life...but because my foster father is sterile and the fact that their marriage is just a political-business match, you can guess what kind of home life I've got with only my foster grandparents giving a damn about me. My foster parents were very distant, to me and each other. But I waited patiently...I looked for you behind everyone's back. It wasn't easy...and years later, I found our house. I can never go see our mother because she has no memory of me but at least I wanted to see you. If only as friends.'

'Your power...did you have it for years?' Dino asked her.

'Yeah. I hated them all except for my grandparents. I was biding my time until one day I can just disappear.' said Juna. 'My grandparents are very old. They don't have long left. If they die I have no reason to stay there any longer and I'll go elsewhere. At least before that time comes...I wanted Tsuna to know I existed. I guess I'm selfish in a way because I don't want to be alone.'

'Then just come here!' Tsuna blurted out. 'We can hide you here!' he cried in both desperate insistence.

'I can't. You'll be made to forget me again if I was seen anywhere near you and I'll be taken elsewhere again, or made to forget about you if I was caught.' Juna told him. 'Now, the syringes.' she said, rolling up her sleeves. She took the syringes and took Tsuna's blood first...then her own. She even has a metal case with an inside padding prepared to put them in, and gave it to Dino.

'Bye bye, Tsuna. I have to go now.' Juna smiled and disappeared. 'School tomorrow and all.'

'Wait! Juna!' Tsuna called out desperately but she's gone. 'Juna...m-my...sister...' he stammered out in utter shock, disbelief, and soon, anger. 'They kept this from me too...?' he choked as he sank on his knees.

'I'll investigate the Kagamine Family for you but giving you information will be a bit hard because Reborn's sticking with you constantly.' Dino offered. 'This is a shock. But still...however cruel this is...she is safe the way she is now.' he told Tsuna. 'Tsuna. There is no such thing as love marriages if you're a Don of your family or a daughter of a boss. You will be made to marry the best girl even if you hate each other's guts, or a girl to join two families for business, and financial and political boost. I managed to avoid that fate because before Reborn came, my family was on the verge of bankruptcy and father died months before he came that nobody wanted their daughter paired with me in an engagement. While I could choose on my own, you or Juna doesn't have such freedom as you'll be made to marry into a political match.' he said as the teens gaped at him with a morbid expression.

'As CEDEF, Sawada Iemitsu works for and what's best for Vongola. He would make cold, rational choices and advices whether people like it or not and whether he likes it or not. Even moreso when you are a boss.' he said somberly. 'He gambled with your sister's fate to avoid being married off to some jackass who may use and hurt her beyond your protective reach. That would be her future if her existence as your sister leaks. And as Vongola is a powerful family...she is essentially a prize to be won as pursuing her is easier than pursuing you. The one who makes the best offer...wins its almost like a damn auction its disgusting.' said Dino with a grimace. 'And remember when I told you that I'm now the third most powerful in the alliance? Its a madhouse when years ago they wanted nothing to do with me.'

'I see...but still...'

'...at least you're not alone.' Hibari told him as he pulled the distraught boss by force. 'You have...us.' his words surprised Dino, his tutor for ten days, having known his character but he was astonished that Hibari has a...warmer side.

Tsuna clung to him and cried hard.

Dino helplessly watched while looking at the dangerous treasure he has in his hands.

The blood of the separated twins.

'Kyoya, take him home. They will be here soon.' Dino told him. 'Exit elsewhere and take him to your house. Let him cool down there. I'll use my other resources to verify the blood.'

'Alright.' and they left the rooftop.

xxx

'Where's Juudaime?' Gokudera asked Dino worriedly as at the hospital lobby.

'For now, he's had quite a shock that he wanted to be alone for now.' said Dino. 'Hibari and I barely got to calm him down. He's in shock and he's furious.' in a way, that's true... 'He'll be OK tomorrow morning.'

'Oh...but still...its a shock.' said Ryohei. 'I mean, a fire to the forehead made him a wreck?'

'Its complicated.' said Reborn. 'Years ago, there were many kidnappings of children with great potential. They were never seen again. The Sealing is a forbidden technique even by Vongola Primo and he never elaborated on why. But Nono and Sawada Iemitsu agreed to seal Tsuna away for his safety. But the reason why its forbidden...no one knew it turned out this way...and no one knew how close we are to losing Vongola if Tsuna died years ago.' he said grimly. From his words, Dino knew Reborn doesn't know about Juna at all. He wasn't told.

'How's Nono?' Dino asked Reborn.

'He's in shock from the revelations and he's a few steps away from Organ Failure because Gola Mosca consumed so much of his flames. And Organ Failure means death is a few steps away. Xanxus has a lot to answer for...' he swore. 'Nono's Guardians will be here in a few days. I also sent back word to the motherland. For now, everybody go home.'

xxx

Kokuyo Land, that night...

Chikusa, Ken and Chrome stared to find a girl resembling Tsuna.

'Who are you?!' Ken demanded. Chrome on the other hand...

'You?!' she gaped, wide-eyed as the boys stared at Chrome incredulously before looking at the girl. Juna was the one who saved her from what could have been a fatal car accident.

'We meet again.' Juna smiled. 'It appears you finally made a decision and finally ran away from a bad home life. I have something for you three...use it well.' and she vanished before their eyes, and behind her, are three notebooks.

'...notebooks? The hell would we need notebooks for-byon?' Ken sputtered incredulously. 'And who's she?!' he turned on Chrome who went to go to the notebooks.

'...before summer, she saved me from a car accident...I would know that face anywhere.' said Chrome softly. 'But she sure looks like bossu, doesn't she?' she noted thoughtfully.

'Yeah...just put a wig on his head and there ya go-byon.' said Ken wryly, putting his hands on his hips as he sported as imagine spot. 'What's in the crummy notebooks?' he grumbled.

'Uhm...' Chrome flipped the pages. 'Training menu...'

'Huh?'

Chrome checked the other notebooks.

'It's the same.' Chrome told them. 'But mine is different because its meant for a girl's body...yours is meant for men.'

'I see...we have work to do if it means standing more chances to free Mukuro-sama someday.' said Chikusa. 'After this, we'll get busy.' he decided. 'Go get yours, Ken.'

'Alright, but there's probably a catch...that's what I'm worried about-byon.' Ken grumbled as they began reading their notebooks...


	4. Chapter 4

Uncertainty

Tsuna came home after sulking at Hibari's house.

'Welcome back, Tsu-kun~' Nana said cheerfully, oblivious at the darkness within her son who still looked...well...stony.

I-Pin and Fuuta looked worried with his expression while Lambo was as oblivious as ever while Reborn wondered what happened after he ran off.

After he left, Dino ran after him after Hibari dropped the bomb on them, and Dino wouldn't say why out of trust and he won't break it because if he did, Tsuna would hate him like how he hates the Ninth and his Father and Dino couldn't bear to lose Tsuna. So he backed off.

After Tsuna left was a disaster.

The revelation of his childhood and the fact that they nearly lost their last pure heir due to their own fault leading to Tsuna committing suicide if not for Hibari gave Nono Cardiac Arrest out of shock, Organ Failure aside so he really had to be rushed.

Not only that, Yamamoto who tried to commit suicide once was in hysterical panic when he learned Tsuna tried to commit suicide before he had to be calmed down and Ryohei mercifully knocked him out and Xanxus looked way too smug that Vongola men aren't really good fathers, further emotionally crushing the shocked man as it was.

He re-evaluated his student on that day too.

Tsuna does well in school, and possesses powerful flames.

But he was also a perpetually solemn and melancholic person thus the data he had beforehand were solely Iemitsu's self-imagined delusions and outdated information and it went into the bin.

He also has a well-trained body and Tsuna claims he trains in self-defense and building-up 'a little muscle'.

A little, his ass.

His muscles are lean, but well-built, still giving him a slender body and he favors long-sleeved shirts to hide his muscles. His muscles are way too good for his age but not pronounced like Ryohei's.

He claims he 'made his own style' when he asked to show him his fighting ability in a fight. Granted, he executed his techniques well and he was very fast and agile, but clearly has no experience fighting so they sparred until Gokudera came. But what a style! Its perfectly...made for assassination that nearly killed Mukuro when they fought. It was a one-sided fight as it also revealed how physically powerful he really is against someone below Arcobaleno levels Gokudera went fanboy on him and asked to be taught which Tsuna did, but made him condition first. However, Tsuna never kills. He just beats.

'I'm not a killer. I only fight because you make me to.' he would say. 'Otherwise I'm OK with leaving you alone if you leave me alone.' and he doesn't care what anybody's doing since its their business nor does he care that Mukuro hates the Mafia since his hatred was justified. Its not like he asked to be a guinea pig against his will in an attempt to be a human bio-weapon. However, what Tsuna cares about is that he gave his best friend and friends 'great trouble' retribution must certainly be warranted before letting him go...and even asked the Vindice to talk to Mukuro about the Estraneo that led to his actions that led to him believing all Mafia are like them and seeing many children die in horrifying ways 'for the glory of the family' certainly didn't help matters and their motivation for revenge.

His WW3 scenario must mean 'expose all mafia to the world' to get all international organizations to aim their guns at any mafioso and kill them all and leave no mafioso alive which was his ideal world so no experimentations will happen anymore. Has it occurred to Mukuro that stuff like Unit 731 decades back and other countries did something far worse in secret? Well, that was how small his world was along with that of his fellow survivors and cohorts. He has never known decent mafia existed.

Due to this, Mukuro was in a more secure facility because they grilled him good on Tsuna's behest about his past and what was done that motivated him to kill many famiglia with extreme prejudice. But as Mukuro and Chikusa are half-way done before Mukuro decided 'to hell with them all', even they had no idea what they were supposed to be while Ken was a 'finished product', being a Shapeshifter with Nanomachines created and treated with Sun Flames, triggered by his animal dentures that he wears.

But there were hints to Chikusa's experimentations. He was being genetically altered to the cellular level for who-knows-what that gave him incredible reflexes and reaction-time, while Mukuro's situation made him experience his own 'death' in a bid to change his flames while injecting in him Cloud Flames which was why for a Mist when Mists normally have weak bodies, he was unusually strong and durable. He has strong bones beyond human possibility he would never suffer anything to his bones while growing up. They would never break from injury, and never naturally break down through biological factors either.

When these facts were known, the community shook that Rokudo Mukuro, the lead killer of ten mafia famiglias in a brutal slaughter, is just a sixteen year old messed-up teenager bent on bloody revenge in the bloodiest way possible due to their shared beliefs.

All things considered, the teens have 'extenuating circumstances' but still on maximum security prisons and in separate cells so they can't jail break with Mukuro being on the topmost floor being the most dangerous and Chikusa being on the lowest levels with Ken being the closest to the first floor where the surface was.

But he could still mind-walk...leading to him recruiting Chrome, and CEDEF bargaining for Mukuro's cooperation as Tsuna's Mist Guardian in exchange for Ken and Chikusa being on parole...but of course, one slip and they'll be back in with Mukuro still cooperating which is why Chrome lives with the pair in Kokuyo Land and tasked to 'teach the pair' about the world and Mukuro will learn through her as well.

Back to the topic of Tsuna, he turned out to possess a hidden anger towards the town itself who wasn't Hibari. He is angry with his own mother but hides his hostility well...and only saved Yamamoto because Reborn 'ordered' him to when he had no intention because 'why should he when nobody saved him when he needed it most while enduring cruelty of peers?' and Yamamoto has no idea of his true feelings at all even though he stuck by Tsuna, thinking he cares! He also doesn't care for Lambo whose attitude represented what he put up with from his bullies, the attitude of a self-entitled, self-centered egoistic personality but when 'dealt with', they're in fact, super-weak, weaker than he and it showed when he can finally retaliate after two years of being bullied horribly.

Reborn knew he had lots to work on as a result when he asked Tsuna of his past because to Tsuna, any Namimori Resident can just go hang for all he cared which was antithesis to his best friend's feelings of protecting the town because he claimed it as territory. And upon learning who sealed him not long ago his hate-list now included his predecessor and his own father...and the people he hated most was his own family. Hibari and to an extent, I-Pin and Fuuta were who he cared for and he only cares about them, Gokudera earned his trust and his 'good side', Dino was the first adult to treat him well and he admitted that so blatantly that cued raised eyebrows of the Cavallone and Reborn himself, and treats Chrome well simply because he sees himself in her due to her eyes and she was a nice girl and NOT a Namimori Citizen, being from Tokyo before coming here.

A total of six people.

To be honest, Reborn was nervous due to the Sky Ring.

The final battle is still on.

Tsuna revealed his true fighting capability, never relying on his flames offensively, solely for supportive purposes.

However, when he defeated Xanxus...

'...I heard you were on ice for a couple years.' said Tsuna. 'This means you fought me not at your best. I consider this fight a no-game so give the stupid ring to that fucking old shit.' he said as he made the ring whole again.

'Er, you're supposed to wear it to cement your victory...' the Cervello told him.

'Don't want it, so give it back to that dumb fuck.' and Tsuna turned and never looked back, making Reborn sigh and take the ring, and snuck it on Tsuna when he's in sleep.

Understandably, Tsuna was furious with him when he saw it on his hand and chucked the ring at his face but of course, he caught it.

Reconciliation is a long way to go.

xxx

'...so that's what happened.' said Reborn to Timoteo in hospital, holding the ring in his hand. 'You and Iemitsu messed up. Big time.' he said as in the man's private room, was his guardian family and the advisor himself. 'He refused to accept the ring and threw it at my face, and his hatred is deeper than before. He hates this town and everyone who wasn't Hibari, Gokudera, I-Pin and Fuuta in it. His hatred towards his own parents was even deeper. But at least, upon wearing the ring for the whole night, his time is engraved...and if we sought the Arcobaleno, we may be able to meet Primo for what to do regarding the only heir we have left...assuming he doesn't commit suicide to spite the Vongola.'

'I can't believe it...but we did it for his own good...' Iemitsu lamented.

'It backfired and who gave you the idea to seal flames in the first place, dumbass?' Reborn sneered. 'Skies are Harmony. Disrupt that harmony and you get Tsuna's childhood post-sealing until another passing-by Sky took pity on him and must be the one who 'saved' him since he reveres this person. Your wife's attitude was of no help and no use when your son needs her most and ironically, its that personality you banked on so she trusts you and your so-called jobs and never asks, the perfect obedient, airheaded, clueless wife even you admit she was.' Iemitsu flinched. 'Xanxus sealed the deal that Vongola men are no-good fathers. While I can see that in Iemitsu,' he said to Iemitsu's indignation, 'I fail to see that until I get a detailed explanation, Nono.'

'...I adopted him from a mentally-ill woman who was his mother who claimed he was my son because he has the Flames of Wrath, the power of Secondo.' said Timoteo softly. 'How she got that logic was anyone's guess, but to protect the boy from her who also thought I was his father due to her claims...I took him in and raised him with my other sons.' he told him. 'Xanxus was loyal to Vongola, passionately so, but also very spoiled and demanded perfection in others, moreso with himself and harder on himself as he hoped to inherit Vongola with great support...until somehow, he found my diary...leading to the Cradle Affair.'

'Ah, that explains it. He saw the diary as ultimate betrayal.' Reborn quipped. 'Basically you strung him along for years, never correcting him for years, hid the truth from him and boom. His world crashed down, all his work and passion for nothing.' he said, snapping his fingers for emphasis. 'And with him possessing Secondo's bloodline, a bad mix of temper included in the package and him being frozen. Had you told him the truth when you took him from his mother, this would never have happened.' he reprimanded.

'Now I'm at a loss. Tsuna is a walking mass of hatred and grudge. He only cares for six people in his life and this, is to be Decimo?' he asked incredulously. 'We need a damn miracle and Primo. He'd probably rather work for Dino than inherit since he genuinely likes Dino.' he said. 'Ever since that night after returning from sulking in Hibari's house, he became hostile to me too when for a year and half, we have a good professional relationship.'

'...'

'I'll go talk to him.' Iemitsu decided.

'Bad idea.'

'Why?!'

'The fighting style he uses, is perfectly suitable for assassination and he will do well in the trade, even Xanxus praised his style.' said Reborn grimly. 'He is very good at it after I sparred with him for months and strong enough to defeat Xanxus without relying on his flames offensively, merely using it to fly around and that's it. He never even used the Zero-Point Breakthrough. If he sees you, he will not hesitate even if you're in front of your wife as he no longer considers her his mother.'

That last bit horrified him.

'I also consulted Ranking Fuuta.' Reborn then took something out of his coat. 'Care to explain _this_?' and he showed it for all men to see.

Number One Person who helped Tsuna: 1. Sawada Juna  
Number One Person who is closest to Tsuna's heart: 1. Sawada Juna  
Number One Type of Relationship of Sawada Juna to Tsuna: 1. Twin Sister  
Tsuna's knowledge of his sister: Very little  
When he learned: Couple days ago

Ranking Abilities of Sawada Juna in Order:

1\. Eidetic Memory  
2\. Powerful Sky Flames  
3\. Intimate Knowledge of Business, Accounting and Finance  
4\. Intimate Knowledge of Technology  
5\. Similar Fighting Style with Vongola Decimo  
6\. Skilled Swordswoman  
7\. Excellent Cook  
8\. Great Social and Interpersonal Skills  
9\. Prodigy of her Foster Family

The famiglia choked.

'Twin sister...eh?' Reborn growled. 'You obviously gave away Juna, and with her Eidetic Memory led her back here, somehow discovered her powers or adopted by those who knew she has Sky Flames and unsealed her brother after he met Hibari. Does your clueless wonder of a wife in on this?' he snarked, but it was Bouche who answered because Iemitsu's voice failed him for a minute.

'No...we made her forget. As far as Nana-san is concerned, she only has a son.' said Bouche. 'On their request because of what happens to most daughters of Mafia Dons and Juna is too valuable to fall into their hands. Better a civilian family than a Mafia Family.' he said. 'After six years, we learned she was adopted and tracked her down, adopted by a wealthy family in Tokyo with no mafia connection whatsoever. Satisfied with her situation, we left it as is.' he said. 'But as a child, she was weak in her powers while Tsunayoshi has powerful manifestations so we didn't seal her after birth. But to think she grew strong in later years...and she knows what was talked about at her birth that she basically rushed to find her brother, fix him and leave...'

'Talk about dedication there huh?' Ganauche commented. 'Well, we screwed up big time and well, a kid fixed our messes but Tsunayoshi is an emotional mess...and its up for debate if he knows she's his sister or not or if she fixed him secretly because she knows she has no home to go back to here...'

'That's even worse.' Reborn swore. 'If Tsuna finds out he has a sister chucked out for convenience, his respect for Nono and Iemitsu will be gone with the wind. You mean well but execution is utter failure. Clearly you're not blessed with Hyper Intuition unlike Tsuna who has it in spades.' he grunted, making the two Vongolas balk. 'Look at the spectacular messes named Xanxus and Tsuna. The only one who can convince him now, is Primo and reason with him. Not only that, Hibari, Gokudera and Chrome are the only Guardians he cares about. Yamamoto, Sasagawa and Lambo could die for all he cared simply because they're Namimori Citizens and to him, Namimori Citizens represented his darkest days and nobody lifted a finger to do the right thing while Lambo's personality reminded him of his worst bullies in school, only, the brat is no bully but his attitude and Nana indulging him in his whims isn't helping matters. Hibari was exempt from his anger because his family just moved in when Tsuna tried to end his life years ago. He wasn't a Namimori Citizen at the time then.'

'...Bouche, I need to know what happened in the years Tsuna was sealed.' Iemitsu asked the former Mist Guardian. 'I need to know Nana's memories which is why Tsuna hates her. This is just all wrong...'

'That's your fault to begin with.' Reborn injected harshly. 'Had you two never come up with sealing Tsuna, he could have lived a normal happy life before we dropped mafiahood on him. Ideal childhood my ass when you told me the specifics, does our situation look ideal to you?'

xxx

For Dino who did the DNA Testing in Tokyo, he had to wait days for the results to come out.

Indeed, Juna and Tsuna are twins...and he came to see her in Tokyo.

He waited for her at around dismissal time as Juna is the Student Council President thus very busy.

He wanted to talk to her before she goes home. He had agents watch her routine so he could talk to her.

Most rich students would have a carpool but she never used a carpool, preferring the hard way home.

When she came out, he greeted her.

'Yo, Juna!' he called out.

'Carlos-san.' she greeted him using a false name.

'Whoa Juna, who's he?!'

'He's gorgeous!'

'Is he your boyfriend?!'

'Ehhh no, he's my cousin.' Juna lied with a cheerful smile on her face making Dino and Romario sweatdrop.

'No way!' another girl protested.

'He's like 1/8 Japanese and the rest of him Italian so he really doesn't look one-bit Japanese...he's here to pick me up because of a special occasion in his grandma's place.' Juna explained. 'I gotta go.' bidding her friends goodbye, and entered the limo.

'Cousin eh?' said Dino sheepishly as they drove off.

'Well, Tsuna told me everything...like how you're the only adult he likes in the world.' said Juna. 'Can I count on you guys to make convincing photoshopped photos of a supposed family party because I don't want to be mistaken for being into Enjo Kosai despite my age? Jealous girls can come up with wacky things out of spite and even I can admit oniisan here is good-looking.'

'We'll help you out Juna-san but for now, we'll take you to our hotel for the time being.' said Romario. 'Its about the findings and...well...this is awkward.'

'Well, drama never runs out in the mafia don't they~?'


	5. Chapter 5

Sister

On the hotel rooftop...

'Juna, I told you everything you have to expect about the Mafia.' said Dino as they were in the living area of the suite he rented. 'I can safely tell you with no worry of the Vindice as you are Vongola Blood. Had I told some civilian about this, they'd show up immediately and ship me off to Vendicare by now.' he snorted. 'So you have a choice...get yourself involved or not and remain a civilian like your mother.'

'Well, the choice is easy.' said Juna. 'I told you that should my foster grandparents die, I'll disappear, right? Don't I have grandparents on Iemitsu's side who wasn't an Italian? Surely there's a Japanese Vongola Family here somewhere.'

'There is but it won't be easy contacting them much less even speak to them.' Romario told her.

'Eh? Why?' Juna frowned.

'Considering I was twenty years older than your father, I heard about it.' said Romario. 'When Iemitsu chose this life upon accepting Nono's invitation to the famiglia...his family was furious. Vongola blood they may be, but they want nothing to do with the mafia. There was a huge row about it and in the end...Iemitsu was disowned and disinherited by his family. Effectively cast out because they feel Vongola has shamed Primo's ideals, stained with blood and darkness. And now he wants part of it so fine, they say, and cast him away. Due to this Nono became his foster father after he was shocked that his parents cast him out just like that. They were also quite frosty with Vongola for 'seducing' him to their filthy world. It will be a bad idea showing up at their doorstep, especially as the Sawada Family _has a stronghold in the Japanese Government and has connections with many fields_.' he said. 'It's easy to say that they rule Japan.'

'If they rule Japan, surely they'd know what happened to us.' Juna frowned. 'Why didn't they check on them years after I was fostered away and after he left?'

'Because most likely, they see you as doomed children by association so why bother saving you, was their thought.' said Romario darkly in utter disgust. 'Through Iemitsu, you twins, are a damned Mafia in their eyes. Born in darkness, touched by darkness and soon, consorting with darkness as the italians reaches out and grabs you and never let go. They may be aware of Iemitsu's wife and background, and the fact Nana-san has twins who are separated by force...hell, they probably know you exist but left alone so they're on a watch-and-see basis about you due to your life. But by default as Tsunayoshi is a boy...'

'Is that so...' Juna frowned.

'I didn't know that!' Dino exclaimed. 'Vongola has such a history...'

'Nobody likes to talk about it in the alliance. Well, anyone about 50+, that is.' Romario winced. 'Its the worst kept secret nobody likes to talk about, so youngsters don't know about it. In a famiglia, the worst thing to happen is expulsion. If you are expelled, either you're a Vendicare Resident or you did something 'so bad' that a Don expelled you. If a mafioso is expelled, its by law that that person can never be in a famiglia ever again, forcing them to become Freelancers but even then, with such a record on your reputation, nobody'd hire you if a Don or Donna themselves expelled you. For anyone in Italy, they saw Iemitsu's situation eerily like that even though the Japanese relations are not mafioso. Due to his choice, the people he grew up with cast him away. Its like ties of blood and growing up loved by his parents and his parents loving their son never happened. And perhaps because Nono felt responsible for what happened to him, took him in and raised him to be the man he is today.'

'Juna, if you remain a civilian, there's a chance that they will come and see you...but if you involve yourself with us...well, you'll never see them again obviously.' Dino told her. 'You might have more doors. Given your records, you have a bright future. A good career, and freedom to choose your husband. The latter you have no freedom in, if your existence in Italy is known. Your arranged husband could be a bastard for all we know but you're expected to put up with it so the family would profit through your sacrifice by domestic abuse or something. That's how it works.' said Dino in a pained voice. 'You're better off anonymous.'

'...'

'Well, there's only two ways for you to be known.' said Dino grimly. 'If your existence is deliberately outed, or if enemies got ahold of Ranking Fuuta who is in your brother's custody.'

'Ranking Fuuta?' Juna questioned.

'In Italy, there's a bloodline in which, a Ranking Prince is born.' Dino explained. 'The power always appears in boys, never to girls as boys have a better chance of survival. This family is sometimes hired for their services to rank information and sometimes, they are threatened into service. But due to the necessity of their existence, they cannot be killed or they'll be dragged to Vendicare forever.' he said. 'Your brother rescued Fuuta from the Todd Family after Fuuta ran to Namimori upon seeing your brother ranked as the number one who could never turn him down and never take advantage of him, hence he's the safest with him. This means he allied solely with Vongola Decimo, not Vongola as a whole so that's a pretty sweet deal for him even if they can ask him for information through Reborn and pay him for his work.'

'So my secrecy depends on how well Tsuna can protect Fuuta...'

'Yeah. He goes to Elementary School on Tsuna's behest with Reborn being his Legal Guardian. Reborn watches over him in school since Tsuna's done training in flames and he's pretty strong in martial arts...now then, incase you're outed, I want to see how well you can protect yourself.' said Dino. 'You will fight Romario tonight at your school grounds at 9 pm. I want to be sure you can protect yourself before I can be satisfied enough to leave you alone since Tsuna wanted to be sure.'

'Alright.'

xxx

At night...

Being at school at dark is pretty creepy.

But not for these people.

Juna came, dressed in a navy blue coat over a dress shirt and yellow tie with protective gloves and combat boots. Her legs however, are bare and her long hair in pigtails.

'Are you ready, Juna-san?' Romario asked her.

'Hai.' Juna nodded. 'Shall we?'

And when they fought...Dino and Romario knew that Juna was the one who made her brother who he is by fighting ability alone Romario was glad he kept up his training because Juna was physically at her peak, thus she was stronger than her age suggests. However, her fighting style is different from that of her brother's despite the similar feel to it in deadliness. Unlike Xanxus, Romario is not and never is rusty and being a Lightning certainly helped his durability. So he was still able to defeat her.

'I see...so the fighting style you twins do that's suited for assassination and guerilla warfare...it's freaking Ninjutsu!' Dino gasped in realization.

'Yeah.' said Juna. 'But given my young age and body, its potential is severely held back.' she sighed. 'Had I been over sixteen, its potential will fully show. Tsuna only won over Xanxus because he was rusty when the man is clearly stronger. However, being in stasis. he only exceeded Tsuna in experience, but not in strength that he's as strong as Hibari at his current physical self. Rather, I should say his Guardians are all stronger than him now.'

'That's something Xanxus is definitely going to hate.' Dino winced. He doesn't fancy telling the man that to his face. 'Whether they know it or not is up for debate and not something we'd talk about if we want to live long.' he shuddered. 'Keep up your training, Juna.'

'Aa. I should go home now.' and Juna vanished in a flash of flames.

'Well Romario, how is she?' Dino asked his right-hand who wiped his glasses clean.

'She really is a genius.' said Romario. 'She clearly mastered her style since she uses it with great skill. What's only holding her back is the immaturity of her body.' he said. 'Had she been older...I'm not even sure if I could've won. In two years, she will.' he stated grimly.

'Well...fuck...'

xxx

Back at Namimori...

Tsuna's foul mood intensified as days went by that he warned Gokudera to tell anyone not to bother him while he's 'still a bomb' as he wouldn't want to lash out on anyone.

He also took space in Hibari's house, gladly cooking for his best friend for his stay there as if his mother bugs him for skipping, he just might lash at her.

Hibari also sparred with him, with both boys knowing Juna's Kuremisago-Style Ninjutsu, Training and the kind of Diet and medicine required that Hibari could somehow access with his resources.

Hibari said his mother was half-chinese half-japanese and his father french. So yes, with chinese relatives, they were able to obtain the medicine needed for training.

From afar, Reborn watched.

It didn't take him long to figure out that what three boys were doing, is practically ninjutsu. First Tsuna, Hibari and finally, Gokudera. Recently, I-Pin was started on physical fitness workouts.

Tsuna learned it from Juna according to Fuuta's ranking, and what Juna knows...did this girl create several fighting styles?! She's that much of a fighting genius that nobody knows about? And the fact that several names showed up when asked a specific question, implying that...well, the impossible is actually _possible_.

For maintaining what trust Tsuna has left in him, he didn't show anyone and swore Fuuta to secrecy to protect Juna...and the girl's secrets.

But he'll pay a visit sometime soon for an inquiry.

When the Vongola pored into Nana's memories to determine when she cluelessly didn't notice that Tsuna's trust in her broke, poring into Tsuna's while sneaking into Hibari's house at the dead of night until the said suicide event that Hibari stopped out of pure chance, and listening to Tsuna despair about his situation.

Watching those memories caused immense guilt to well up in the two bosses into effectively splitting a family through Tsuna's justified feelings into hating his mother for never believing him nor for being there when he needs her most and he hated the whole town starting with his elementary school, and why he was so close to Hibari...being the only one who gave a damn he was emotionally and psychologically dependent on the older boy.

That explained why he nearly killed Mukuro because **Hibari got hurt**.

He didn't go into berserker rage like Xanxus would in his situation, he was in tranquil fury-plus-vengeful mode that he broke _several of Mukuro's bones_. So jailbreak is highly unlikely sometime soon and where he goes, the other two follow...until he got hired to be a Mist Guardian in return for his two subordinates being on Parole.

Well, jailbreak isn't highly likely soon...

xxx

In the meantime...

Mukuro got interesting news from Chrome.

Little Vongola exploded with a good reason, and now Vongola is scrambling to convince him to accept his new position which he angrily threw away out of spite for what they caused to happen in his past than inherit a family that made his life hell. Apparently, there's a reason why Flame Sealing is forbidden...and now Tsunayoshi needed convincing to become boss...

Now everybody is on bated breath.

So is he because his position got Ken and Chikusa out, and the boys were nervous. While Chrome would be OK, they certainly weren't!

It seems he needs to pay him a visit.

xxx

Tsuna got a visitation from Mukuro in his dreams.

'Hello, Tsunayoshi.'

'Mukuro.' somehow, the scene was that of the school rooftop. 'What is it?'

'...I do hope you have something in mind.' said Mukuro. 'Through Chrome, I agreed to become your guardian through a good deal I got and the fact you vouched for me.' he said. 'Though that did not stop them from jailing me until my adulthood to ensure I uphold my end of the bargain. By denying your status...it'll be life imprisonment again and Chrome would revert back to being a civilian...and have nowhere to go.' he said. 'As vexing as this sounds...we need the mafia. And therefore, we need you.'

'So this was their insurance...' Tsuna swore. Things have changed and now, what would sway his decision would depend on those who need him than those who don't.

'If not for us...then do it for Chrome.' said Mukuro. 'She has nowhere to go. Your Hyper Intuition will confirm this, as truth.'

Mukuro showed him Chrome's past and the fact that Chrome accepted her lot in life if only because Mukuro was the first to accept someone who was unwanted by even her own parents.

'I see...then I will accept this lying family but in turn, you will do me a favor.' said Tsuna. 'I want you to watch my sister for me when I couldn't. I have to protect her but I have no way how.' he said in frustration. 'Dino-san found out something nasty about my side of the family and I fear for her future. Protect my sister. You're the only one I can trust on this.' Mukuro did a double-take. He has a sister? 'She's adopted by the Kagamine Conglomerate in Tokyo. We kinda look alike, so imagine her with long hair and my face...and she'll be easy to find since she's powerful. She was given away by Timoteo and Iemitsu on the day we were born...and mother was made to forget she ever had twins. Naturally, I never knew either until she came to see me.' said Tsuna sadly. 'She has an eidetic memory. She overheard everything and years later, she looked for me.'

'I see where this is going...' said Mukuro thoughtfully. 'I heard something about Flame Sealing and how livid you were...was she the one who saved you?'

'Yeah...at first she couldn't tell me who she was...and then after that DNA Test...its confirmed.' Tsuna buried his face in his hands. 'She wasn't happy with her foster family. Her foster grandparents were the only ones who cared for her but they don't have long in this world. She said if they die, she'll disappear from the Kagamine to live elsewhere.'

'Very well.' Mukuro promised him. 'What is her name?'

'Juna. That name is the only thing she ever got from her real family.' Tsuna scowled. 'Nothing else. If Vongola's allies find out about her...she'll be forced to sacrifice herself through marriage that will profit Vongola. I can't let that happen. She should be allowed to live as she wishes. I won't let her end up like us.'

Mukuro's eyes took a stony glint.

'Very well.'

xxx

At the Kagamine Mansion...

Juna finished her work as usual but she met a pineapple-haired boy with heterochromia wearing a green uniform left unbuttoned with a camouflage undershirt and black gloves. But he has no shadow.

'Sawada Juna?' he spoke. 'Tsunayoshi sent me to be your Guardian from anything mafia-related.' he said. 'Let's talk in your room as I will not show on security cam feeds.'

And so...

'So Tsuna told you about me eh?' said Juna as she sat on her bed while Mukuro leaned on the windowsill. 'The mafia sure is weird...sending me a ghost.'

'Er, I'm not a ghost.' Mukuro sweatdropped. 'Its a complicatedly long story.'

'I'm sure. I heard things from Dino-san as to why I must remain anonymous no matter what for my sake as well as his.' said Juna softly. 'That, and we have a Japanese Vongola Branch who hated their mafioso kin so bad just choosing to be a mafia warrants disownment instantly no matter your relation to each other. They have no idea if the Japanese Vongola will approach me or not...I'd prefer they don't...is that strange?'

'Its not. Because family doesn't always have to be blood.' said Mukuro. 'The saying 'blood is thicker than the womb' is a misinterpretation of the true saying 'the blood of covenant is thicker than the water of the womb'. This means that bonds of personal choice are stronger than something as 'accidental' as birth.' he said. 'So you understandably want to be with people you would love as your 'family' but finding people you'd be with for the rest of your life will be a challenge and you are a powerful Sky at that. You will surely attract a lot of people to you. Just be careful who you attract though...I'll remain on the sidelines since no doubt Vongola is watching you.'

'I have no use for blood who will throw me away just because I chose a path they didn't like.' Juna snorted. 'That's just asking for unnecessary suffering. So maybe I'll make my own family. I can find them but I wanted people who won't get chummy with me for being wealthy. That's the problem being rich so I'm guarded all the time.' she said. 'So help me find Guardians?' she asked with a smile. 'My Intuition says I should be in a certain place after school tomorrow.'

Thus it began for Juna.

Her first recruit was a cursed boy who could switch genders at a splash...not to mention the bad luck of being struck by water forcing him to change whether he liked it or not. His name was Saotome Ranma. Juna and Mukuro found him as a girl at a time on a rainy sundown being forced by a panda and he was yelling about 'Picking my fiancee for me like that!', so _they kidnapped him_. Juna also offered him a place to stay as her bodyguard with his education answered for and his schooling...and he could get away from an unwanted arrangement in the bargain.

Ranma happily accepted and on Juna's instructions, Mukuro looked into his head to see any issues of concern.

A severe fear of cats caused by a training regime, big holes in his education due to too many Martial Arts Training Journeys and severe lack of social graces as a result as well as a rather...interesting upbringing.

Mukuro took care of the Ailurophobia, and with Juna's education in school, they were able to fill the gaping holes by copy-paste, something Mukuro also exploited since he didn't exactly get an education beyond basics for children, and mental invasions for what they bothered knowing for needed instances depending on situations. But really...she's incredibly smart with strong mental shields he could not pierce through, thus he really can only see her education from home-tutoring up to High School, modern gadgets and trends and even knowing computer and hacking skills far beyond what anyone is capable of.

Ranma thought they were magicians.

Well, in Mukuro's case, he's half-right.

For now to better hide Ranma, he has to go to school as a girl because Juna goes to an all-girls' school. His hairstyle was changed too. That, and with Juna's power, she was able to enroll Ranma despite his atrocious records using Mukuro's power, but had to reveal to the principal he was cursed, and in hiding from an unwanted arrangement that was decided without him knowing it.

To be fair, Juna can empathize because that would have been HER fate had her existence been known.

Upon changing Ranma's life, Juna won Ranma over.

His job was to be her bodyguard but needs the training of one.

'Frankly, your fool of a father's idea of martial arts beyond the basics, is a laughable joke!' Juna sneered. 'I will show you the real world of martial arts, so prepare yourself, Ran-chan.' she said with a smirk. 'Mukuro, can you ensure your illusion body at least, has a shadow so its convincing that you're at least, solid? Anybody would see your shadowless self and instantly think 'ghost'...' she told the illusionist with a giggle.

'That's the part I have a tough time with since I hardly have the opportunity to study shadows on objects and people.' Mukuro sighed.

He got to know Tsuna's sister Juna. She was a far more mysterious personality than her twin brother. Due to her home life she's an utterly capable businesswoman and personally wealthy by herself, having her own fortune. So Ranma's salary is actually from her own money. And as he is still a student dependent on her, his monthly salary was 100.000 yen as she covers his school fees and he has room and board and free food. The 100.000 yen was his spending money on his needs such as clothes, shoes, and other things. He is 16 years old starting in High School while his mistress is still in Junior High. Once he graduates High School, his salary will raise from there.

Ranma was glad she's actually a competent teacher in Martial Arts, given what his father does...and Juna trained him in Mugen Tenshin Ryu with the physical training of a Kuremisago female...not that she told him that, and its been her and Mukuro's private joke.

Ranma never realized, while enjoying his new life as her bodyguard and Lightning Guardian...while Mukuro who's supposed to be Tsuna's has a complicated case of belonging to two Skies like Viper was. He harmonized with twins But he was far happier with Juna since Tsuna was too similar to him in some ways in regards to hating something.

A stable place to stay, money, food, and a comfortable place to sleep, and an employer who actually cares about his upbringing...not a bad deal.

On the other hand, Saotome Genma has troubles finding his son...and his plans of comfortable retirement through Ranma in jeopardy.


End file.
